metallicafandomcom-20200222-history
Mama Said (song)
Mama Said is the eleventh song from 1996's album Load. It was written by James Hetfield and Lars Ulrich, and has a length of 5:23. Mama Said was released in the self-titled single, which includes an edited version of it (length of 4:42) and the song's demo version. An unplugged version appears in the unofficial release "The Golden Unplugged Album". About This is a song for James Hetfield's mother, who died of cancer when he was young. The song talks about his regrets of not being able to spend more time with her and how he hopes that she will still love him when he sees her again. In an interview with Mojo magazine December 2008, Hetfield referred to this song about his mother as, "like a prodigal son song: leaving and then coming back and it's too late, you can't talk to her now." He added: "It was a realization that lots of questions went unanswered. 'I want to say this. I want to ask you this.' And you're unable to. But through therapy I was able to do a lot of grief work, about both parents." Video Metallica released a video for the song, directed by Anton Corbijn and filmed in November 1996, in London, England. The video never aired in the US. You can watch the video here. Live This song was played live 3 times. The first time was in November 13, 1996, in London, England. The band hasn't played it since September 7, 2004, in Nashville, TN. Trivia Lyrics Mama, she has taught me well Told me when I was young Son, your life's an open book Don't close it 'fore it's done The brightest flame burns quickest That's what I heard her say A son's heart's owed to mother But I must find my way Let my heart go Let your son grow Mama, let my heart go Or, let this heart be still "Rebel," my new last name Wild blood in my veins Apron strings around my neck The mark that still remains I left home at an early age Of what I heard was wrong I never asked forgiveness But what is said is done Let my heart go Let your son grow Mama, let my heart go Or let this heart be still Never I ask of you But never I gave But you gave me your emptiness I now take to my grave Never I ask of you But never I gave But you gave me your emptiness I now take to my grave So let this heart be still Mama, now I'm coming home I'm not all you wished of me A mother's love for her son Unspoken, help me be I took your love for granted And all the things you said to me I need your arms to welcome me But a cold stone's all I see Let my heart go Let your son grow Mama, let my heart go Or let this heart be still Let my heart go Mama, let my heart go You never let my heart go So let this heart be still Never I ask of you But never I gave But you gave me your emptiness I now take to my grave Never I ask of you But never I gave But you gave me your emptiness I now take to my grave So let this heart be still References Category:Songs Category:Load Category:Lyrics Category:Needs References